Just a Little Adventure
by shortybubbles27
Summary: A small story that is just of what happens to Fakir and Ahiru after the DVD set. Fakir/Ahiru
1. A New Life

_7 years later...._

It was Rue's baby shower, Mytho was at the concession stand refilling the chip bowl, Rue finished opening a butterfly mobile from one of her friends, Rachel. The mobile was her last present and the music started to play.

Fakir dragged Ahiru to the rug in the middle of the floor. A couple of people stared to of what was going on.

"Ahiru," he started "We have been dating, what five years?, after I wrote you back into a girl."

"Yeah?" Ahiru asked.

"I've been having numerous feelings..."

"Yeah?" Ahiru asked again.

"I see now that I'm 25 and you're 24..."

"Fakir where are you going with this?" Ahiru smiling with all of this coming up. Fakir got on one of his knees.

"Ahiru I'm crazy about you. Will you marry me?" Fakir's eyes glistened when he said it. The crowd gasped.

"Uh... yes, Yes, YES!!!!!!!!!" Ahiru threw herself at Fakir holding onto his neck "I do!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"You may now kiss the bride." The priest announced. Fakir leaned in, Ahiru closed her eyes.

When, "Ahiru looks pretty!" A little wooden girl yelled out and Charon putting hand over her mouth. Then Ahiru sneezed.

"We'll take it!" The priest said closing his bible.

"Fakir! I told you to get a professional priest!" Ahiru stated.

"Never mind that. I've got the "Just married car" all set up just for you!" Fakir said trying to get on her good side.

"Oh, I love you." Ahiru confessed.

"I love you too." Fakir said.

"Congratulations." Mytho said from behind. "I knew you guys were always meant to be."

"Isn't it cool?" Rue said carrying little Rose, her baby.

"What?" Fakir asked.

"That we got married on May 5th of 07, and you got married on June 5th of 08! We both got married on the 5th almost a year apart!! Only by a month." Rue said excitedly.

"Oh, that's so cool!" Ahiru said. "We're just going to take a spin in "Just married" car."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

The atmosphere in the single apartment was perfume like. Ahiru and Fakir just came home from a party that Autor was hosting. Fakir invited Autor over for muffins. Ahiru plumped down on the couch and crossed her legs with high heels. She was wearing a black dress with a red stripe down the middle. Fakir wore a white shirt with a navy blue vest and black pants. He never got dressed for anything.

"Well," Ahiru said resting her arms on her legs. "I'm going to use the lady's room." Ahiru stood up and gave Fakir a "We need to talk" face. She left.

"Autor? I know you're not the right guy to ask, but I'm desperate. Ahiru has been acting weird. A couple of months ago after another one of our friend's party she just came home and went to bed then the next morning she was all moody. Do you think something is troubling her?" Fakir asked.

"Well I think the best thing to do is ask her." Autor replied.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!" A heart wrenching scream coming from the back of the apartment. Fakir and Autor ran to Ahiru.

"What?!?!?" Fakir exclaimed worriedly.

"I...I'm sorry! I was just flushing the toilet and my wedding ring slipped off at the last minute." She cried.

"Come on Autor, we're going down there to get it." Fakir ordered.

"Why "we're"? Can't you just go?" Autor asked.

"Come on lazy bones." Fakir said. Fakir and Autor ran out the door and into the sewage.

"This is so gross!" Autor exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh! Quiet down!" Fakir told Autor.

"Oh like any one is going to hear me! I'm tired and hungry!" Autor complained, but Fakir wasn't focused on that. All he saw was a alligator and a ring stuck on a ladder behind it. When Autor saw that he jumped "Are you out of your mind!!! Let's just turn around and go back."

"No." Fakir said. "You distract him I'll get the ring." Even though he didn't want to, Autor stepped on the alligators toe and stood on something that looked like a pizza box, so the alligator couldn't reach him, Fakir on the other hand was climbing the ladder two steps at a time. He grabbed the ring and said "Autor come on!"

"I'm trying!" Autor leaped to the ladder. Luckily they got out with no harm, excluding Autor's white pants. Ahiru sped to their location.

"Are you guys all right??" she asked. "I brought blankets." Ahiru draped one over Fakir's shoulder and threw one to Autor. Then Fakir held up the ring. "Oh! You found it!" She was overly happy.

"Hey, I helped too!" Autor said. Everybody walked home, Autor said goodbye, and Ahiru started talking.

"Fakir? I have been thinking and it seems that every night we go to parties. I think we need something else in our lives."

"Look, I don't think this apartment allows pets." Fakir said.

"No I mean I think we should have children."

"Ahiru just how long have you been thinking about this?, because it better be a lengthy amount of time."

"Three months" Ahiru replied.

"Why is this all coming up now?"

"Because...." Ahiru mumbled other things.

"What?" Fakir asked. Ahiru mumbled again. "WHAT?" Fakir asked again irritated.

"Because I am! I am pregnant!" Ahiru yelled.

Fakir, stunned, said "How come you didn't tell me sooner?"

"I thought you would get upset."

"This, is just perfect." Fakir confessed.


	2. Down Hill

**A/N: Sorry, I forgot to warn you in the last chapter, this is modern that's why there is cell phones and cars. Please review! Hope you like it.**

**______________________________________________________________________________**

"FAKIR!!!!!!!!!" Ahiru yelled at the top of her lungs, on the hospital bed.

"Ahiru, I'm right here!" Fakir held her hand.

"Push!" The doctor yelled over all the commotion. A couple of minutes later the room was filled with crying. "It's... triplets!"

"Triplets?!?!?!?" Ahiru and Fakir said at the same time.

"Yes, a boy and two girls." the doctor and a nurse held the babies and handed them one at a time to Fakir and Ahiru. "What are their names?"

"How about Sheldon?" Ahiru suggested.

"Perfect." Fakir agreed. "I think we should name this one Isabel, and Kiki."

"I love those names!" Ahiru exclaimed.

"I love you." Fakir said.

"So, Sheldon, Isabel, and Kiki?" The doctor asked. Ahiru and Fakir nodded. "I'll get the birth certificates."

"This is exactly what I wanted." Ahiru said.

_____________________________________________________________________________

"Kiki stop throwing your blocks! Sheldon eat your peas. Isabel stop licking the ground" Ahiru commanded frantically.

"Ahiru! I have great news!" Fakir said coming in. "I just met with the publisher! My book is published!"

"Oh, that's great! Let's go out tonight to celebrate." Ahiru said.

"Too pooped to cook huh?" Fakir asked.

"How'd you know?"

The family was at the pizza place.

"Fakir?" Ahiru asked with Isabel tugging at her braid. "We haven't been together as much lately."

"What do you mean?" Fakir asked. "We just celebrated our anniversary."

"Fakir, that was over four months ago."

"Okay, Tell you what, let's leave the kids with Rue and We'll go for a walk in the park."

"That would be wonderful, and amazing, since you just wrote your book don't you have to go to book signings and other things?" Ahiru asked.

"Don't you worry about that!" Fakir said.

"Oh you're the best!" Ahiru said leaning in for a kiss until the food arrived.

______________________________________________________________________________

Ahiru was finished getting ready. She wore a sparkling blue dress, with a white boa draped around her shoulders, her hair in a bun with little pieces hanging down by her eyes, sky blue heels, and a dazzling smile. The kids were with Rue and Mytho and Ahiru was sitting on the bench in the park, waiting for Fakir. He said he'd be here after work and still never showed up. She called him on her little pink cell phone.

"Fakir! Where are you?!" Ahiru asked.

"This meeting is running late and the boss is dragging on and on, I don't we'll be able to walk in the park tonight..."

"Fakir you promised!!!!!!" Ahiru exclaimed as angry as ever.

"I can't talk to you right now! Love you!" _-Click- _Fakir hung up. Ahiru sat speechless. Angry, sad, embarrassed, more anger, she couldn't believe it! That low life dirty piece of scum stood her up, and he expects her to forgive him right on the spot! Well not this time, nuh-un, no way!

______________________________________________________________________________

"He stood me up!!!!!!!" Ahiru cried into a tissue.

Mytho was entertaining the kids and Rue was comforting Ahiru.

"You have to go back and set another time!" Rue advised.

"I can't go back there now!" Ahiru exclaimed. "He's going to think I am just going to forgive him but, I'm not. I can't this was supposed to be special night!"

"Well, where can you stay?"

"Oh, I hadn't thought about that..."

"You can stay here..."

"You would let me! Oh you are a life saver!!!!" Ahiru hugged Rue and Rue hugged back.

-_Ring, Ring- _Ahiru looked at her phone "It's Fakir." Ahiru flipped open her phone and said "What do you want?"

"I'm home. Where are you?" Fakir asked.

"Why should I tell you?" Ahiru asked.

"Where are you!?" Fakir repeated.

"I'm at Rue and Mytho's" Ahiru replied.

"What?!? Why?!?!" Fakir exclaimed.

"I don't answer to you anymore!" Ahiru hung up.

______________________________________________________________________________

It was the next day and the phone rang again. it was so early the morning sun just rose, and a dim light filled the room. Ahiru's cell phone was the loudest noise all morning.

Ahiru yawned then answered the phone, without checking the caller ID. "What?"

"Ahiru why haven't you come home yet? We haven't seen each other in over twenty-four hours! Don't you miss me just a little?" Fakir begged.

"I'm staying here until you learn to be responsible." Ahiru replied calmly. "Goodbye." -_click-_

Ahiru and Rue had a little talk about when they're going to start working again and what daycare is good. Mytho cleaned and cooked dinner. "So I think the daycare down the street from the doughnut shop is nice. They serve juice for free." Ahiru concluded.

"No I heard that one found a rat infestation once." Rue stated.

"Oh.. good point." Ahiru said.

"Dinner's ready!" Mytho called from the kitchen.

Rue and Ahiru walked in, "Thank you so much for letting me stay here for a day."

"No big deal." Rue said as she waved her arm to shrug it off. "You saved me from being a raven for the rest of my life! This is the least I can do!" Rue took a bite of rice then, remembered "A letter came for you today! Silly me, I forgot! It has no return address." Rue handed Ahiru the letter then smiled suspiciously. Ahiru opened the letter then smiled.

"Why did I get this?" She asked.

"All I know is that you better go! Mytho and I will be there to!"

"How did I get an invite to this prince guy's ball?" Ahiru asked.

"Just go" Rue commanded playfully. "It'll be fun!"

"Fine" Ahiru gave in even though she was going to the ball anyway without Rue's telling too.

"YAY!"

______________________________________________________________________________

Ahiru wore her hair down after hours of brushing it, she dressed in a white dress that closed around her body tightly. Ahiru wore sparkling gloves matching her dress, and shoes made of pure gold painted white also. She expected lots of laughter and gossip, but all that was there was a gentleman across the room.

"Fakir! What are you doing here?" Ahiru asked.

"I came to dance." He said and walked over to Ahiru. Fakir grabbed her waist and danced an pas de deux. Ahiru felt that feeling again. The warm feeling you get inside like right before going trick-or-treating on Halloween! Then Ahiru realized that she never wanted to leave now, but wait this feeling was overcome by angriness. How could he stand her up! After they finished Ahiru wanted some answers.

"Why did you not come to the park!" Ahiru managed to say while steaming.

"I told you! I got held up at the meeting!" Fakir explained.

"But is some job more important than me!"

"The only reason I stayed was so I could get money to get our family food." Ahiru thought about this for a moment, and somehow it pleased her. Ahiru ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry for getting so upset." She apologized

"It's okay" Fakir said. "It's also my fault for telling you sooner."

"Let's go home and have a peaceful dinner." Ahiru suggested. Fakir made his arm in a arrow way. "I shall be you escort." The merry couple rode home and got the kiss the hoped for.


End file.
